


The Very Image of You

by matan4il



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Vacation, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: "How much do you want it?" Eddie whispers, hot in Buck's ear."We can't here, Eds."A hand is pushing him away as a weak attempt at resistance, but it's so feeble, it couldn't even persuade people who were motivated to believe this protest. And Eddie isn't one of them anyway.He knows Buck. They know each other. How they think and how they operate. There's a reason why they're here, in this ski resort. A reason why they have a whole week to themselves and no excuse for why it's only them, no friends, no significant others.OrOli posted one of his ridiculous thirst trap vids and my mind just couldn't stop seeing the Buddie smut. Inside, you'll find a gif of the specific bit that inspired this modest offering of porn with feelings.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 250





	The Very Image of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckdiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/gifts), [CaptainWillDameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWillDameron/gifts), [MasterERose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterERose/gifts).



> Dedicated to three lovelies whose birthdays we celebrated recently. Hope you had a really special day and you enjoy this little thing that wasn't supposed to exist! xoxoxox
> 
> Also, thank you so much to the wonderful [Cath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz) for the alpha reading, [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) and [Lana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ) for the beta reading. All of your help is appreciated! xoxoxox 
> 
> The gif that inspired this fic and is included here is an edited version from a gif set that you can find on [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/post/637049462791045120/oliver-stark-proving-that-thirst-traps-do-not).

  
  


"How much do you want it?" Eddie whispers, hot in Buck's ear. 

"We can't here, Eds." 

A hand is pushing him away as a weak attempt at resistance, but it's so feeble, it couldn't even persuade people who were motivated to believe this protest. And Eddie isn't one of them anyway. 

He knows Buck. They know each other. How they think and how they operate. There's a reason why they're here, in this ski resort. A reason why they have a whole week to themselves and no excuse for why it's only them, no friends, no significant others. Because they are each other's significant person and they have been teetering on the verge of this admission for too long. They needed a final push, some place neutral, free of baggage and connections, away from their friends, away from their families. They were in need of a vacuum in which lust could operate freely and now they have it, in the midst of the vast wilderness of snow. Only a handful of strangers are around. They're here during the very last week of the skiing season, the worst time for this sport, but the best time to be staying at this hotel. Most of the guests, sparse as they were, have already turned in for the night and the few who haven't are gathered by the lobby fireplace, where warm wine is being served as an attraction, to counteract the poor snow conditions. 

Which leaves Buck and Eddie perfectly isolated in a lounge down the hall from the lobby, empty of any other living souls, having retired their skis for the day, but too adrenaline rushed to go to their rooms. They're free to do whatever they want in this abandoned space. And there is so much that they want, underneath and so close to the surface. They don't even have to say it. One look at Buck's lust-blown eyes and Eddie is aware. It's time. 

"No, no more fear. You tell me the truth. How much do you want me?" Eddie asks again, clearer. His hands travel down to Buck's waist under the stupid skiing gear, which does and does not conceal his muscular figure. One tight squeeze to feel its hard lines and all the layers against cold don't matter as much, not when Eddie is making contact and is, despite them, feeling as well as hearing the effect his possessive hold is having. 

"Oh, God," Buck breathes out. He looks like he's trying to swallow around his arousal, but the hitch in his breath won't let him. 

"How much?" Eddie insists and comes closer, bringing their bodies into slight friction against one another, his other hand finding its path beneath the skiing jacket and pressing on Buck's collar bones. On the defenseless skin there. 

"More than anyone." Buck is inhaling on all the wrong syllables and his fluster is beautiful to witness. His hand is shaking when it touches Eddie's on his torso, maybe trying to direct it to where it's needed, but trembling too hard to do so. 

"Then I have good news for you," Eddie is back in his ear, smiling almost predatorily at the words he's grunting out. "You're going to get what you want. Right here." He moves his hand from Buck's hip to his crotch, cupping it with enough force to make him gasp. "I'm just starting," Eddie promises and, locating the zipper, undoes Buck's ski pants, slipping in. 

There's unfortunately another pair of pants in the way, but no, it's okay, these are leggings. It's easy with a small maneuver to get past the waistband and into the boxer briefs, to find his hot cock, already half hard. When Eddie takes it in his hand, stroking up and down in a steady and slow pace, Buck swallows and parts his lips. As if that's not sinful enough, he rolls back his eyes, closing them. Like it's too much and he can only take it by getting lost in it. He's always been beautiful, but he's absolutely dazzling now, when he's letting Eddie take him apart. 

There's soft music filtering in from the lobby, a piano. One of the guests, sounding a little drunk, starts singing merrily to the tune. It's a reminder that, as deserted as the lounge is, anyone could walk in on them at any moment. Buck closes his grip on Eddie's forearm, a little above the wrist. But he's just holding, not using any force to stop the languid motions. On the contrary, his hand ends up moving along with Eddie's. 

"We're not alone," Buck tries to say. But the ending comes out more like a moan and his mouth remains open around it, lost somewhere between cautious rationality and the increasing pulse of pleasure that Eddie brings about, rushing through every single one of Buck's organs. 

His cheeks are flushed pink as his breath heaves out between his lips and somewhere in his breathlessness, his words of objection have turned into an almost inaudible "please". 

"Please what?" Eddie asks, sure that his own eyes are as darkened by his desiring pupils as Buck's were before he shut out the world. 

"Just... more. Please," he basically begs, the grip of his fingers weakening and twitching, but never letting go. 

Eddie twists his arm so the tip of his fingers can reach out on the downstroke and brush against Buck's balls without removing the thumb's ring hold around his dick. Once, twice and by the third time, the aiming is just right for the edge of the fingernails to graze against the sensitive sack. 

"Aaaaah," Buck's choking on his own groan, leaning forward against Eddie and even through the layers of skiing gear, his heat is so palpable and distinct. His semi-muffled noises are so lewd and drinkable. His free hand now clutching at Eddie's collar is so desperate and tight. His mouth is so scorching where it can't stop moving against the shirt revealed underneath a half open jacket that all Eddie wants is to envelop Buck completely, soak up everything he has to offer and then give him back even more. 

That's... 

That's new. 

Is it new? 

It takes Eddie a moment, but then he recognizes the feeling. It doesn't come as a surprise. On some level, he must have known, to be doing this so openly with the man who's been, for all intents and purposes, his son's other parent. But there's something to the crystallization of the thought, to the way it's suddenly present in his mind in words that push to be uttered. He's almost scared to, which is ridiculous given what they're in the middle of. But this week is about succumbing to urges and that's what speaking out has suddenly become. "I love you," he whispers into Buck's ear, his voice clean of any of the teasing and seduction it exhaled into the same spot before, void of anything other than the hint of a question mark. 

"You better," Buck says into his chest. "In case you haven't noticed, I already gave you my heart." 

And then he's using the collar to pull Eddie in, kissing him until they're both breathless and giddy and chuckling a little bit into it like they're stupid teenagers, sneaking around to have their first forbidden sip of liquor. 

When it subsides, what's left behind is them gazing into each other's eyes and Eddie promising, "It's safe with me. I'll never break it," just as he remembers where his hand still is and emphasizes his words with an upstroke, like some weird need to demonstrate how well he's going to take care of Buck. 

"Maybe we should..." there's a stutter coming in, accompanied by a roll of the hips further into Eddie's grasp, "should move up to our room." 

And there it is, their room, which yeah, they've rented together, not exchanging a word about it, both pretending it was just a normal thing for friends to do until they were here, until they were changing into their skiing outfits earlier in the same small space, glimpsing each other and only half pretending that they weren't. But to hear it said, 'our room', maybe the first out of many 'our' that they were going to have... 

Eddie wants that and he wants to take Buck up to their room and have sex on every possible surface there, and he wants to stay put and fucking break him apart right here, right now, at this random spot where they happened to exchange these meaningful words, and he wants to make Buck come so hard that it will leave its mark behind, a footprint of their love that will live in this lounge long after they leave this resort to its routine respectability. 

"Come on," Eddie tries, "you've fucked in the fire truck. You're not really that scared of being caught, are you?" 

"That was different," Buck answers and bites into his lower lip unhappily. "It's not that I wasn't afraid. It was more like... I felt invisible." 

Eddie runs his thumb across Buck's lower lip, freeing it from the bite, admiring the red taint left in its wake and the way that inviting mouth falls open for his thumb to push in, then closes around it contentedly. "I'm sorry it was ever like that for you. You're not... and will never be invisible to me." Buck's eyes are big and focused on Eddie while sucking on his thumb. A silent plea for more details, for reassurance. To know it's real. "You're so stupidly stunning, I wanted you from the first second I saw you. You didn't even have to take your shirt off and flex your abs. Unlike me." Eddie smiles and twists his fist, searching for the slit in Buck's cockhead, to put his other thumb to good use, too. Before he makes his confession. "I saw you arriving and so... maybe I was putting on a bit of a show." 

Buck pulls back and, with nothing in his mouth anymore, God damnit, he licks his lips. Slowly and deliberately. Never breaking eye contact. There's no way he doesn't realize the effect that would have on Eddie, whose hand is losing its confident rhythm. Maybe even trembling a little. Buck looks so wanton, it's impossible not to be affected. 

"You saw me?" he asks and the surprise, the incredulousness and awe in his voice are almost too much for Eddie, because how can this be news to Buck when it's been so obvious? 

"I couldn't stop seeing you. First how good you looked, second how much of yourself you put into our job, third the way you smiled at Christopher and embraced him with all of your heart. And then, the way you were there for me, helping me out. Having my back even when I didn't ask you to. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" 

"I hated your guts and acted like a douche because of how much I wanted you instantly," Buck admits gravely. "When I couldn't look away, and thought I couldn't have this." 

Eddie laughs and strokes Buck's cheek and his cock and his lips, mumbling, in between kissing him, "You can," savoring it, "I already... gave you... my heart..." without ever picking up the jerking motion’s speed. 

A fumbling hand lands on Eddie's where he's holding Buck's face. "Please..." 

"Please what?" he repeats his earlier question. 

"Please," Buck stares deep into his eyes and there are no barriers there, no disguises, no pride or pretense, just raw emotion and need. "Love me to completion." 

And his request isn't about this moment, or about sexual climax. 

But that's what he's going to give Buck, until Eddie's words will be able to catch up with the way he's fallen in deeper, hearing this. 

The strokes become faster, accompanied by a small twist of the wrist mid-stroke, then faster still until the pace is relentless, all while Eddie can't stop gazing at Buck, whose eyes fall closed again, mouth open, fingers digging into flesh, and his moans turn broken until a final squeeze from him speaks volumes of the levels of intensity behind this act. He comes into Eddie's hand and it's all so beautiful and new, the sounds that Buck makes, the way his sex smells, the expressions that cross his face in rapid succession as he's taken over by pleasure and the trust that he has in what the two of them are becoming. 

Eddie cups the back of his head and, with another kiss, absorbs in the end of his whimpered howl. 

There's some commotion in the hallway and they break apart, but remain frozen other than that. If no one's headed here, moving too much would just draw attention to them. They wait for a tense minute or two and then it becomes clear that no one's approaching the lounge. 

They grin and smile at each other. 

And maybe in a second, while their hearts are still beating, the untamed desire in Buck's widening pupils will lead him to mindlessly drop to his knees and he'll proceed to take Eddie's dick out, giving him a taste of what that debauched mouth can really do. Or maybe Buck's sense of adventure will prevail, unwilling to only settle for what they can get away with in this lounge, so they'll make their way to the elevator, kissing and nibbling and licking each other along the way, pushing the boundaries of what they can do on the way to their room before it's deemed too indecent, if anyone else is around. 

It doesn't really matter where they will continue. Finally, they get to have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, questions, requests, everything is appreciated here or at [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com)!


End file.
